


Fair Trade

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt knows how to win Hermann over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Trade

Title: Fair Trade  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [brent-geckbat](http://brent-geckbat.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Newt knows how to win Hermann over.

 

Hermann traces a finger over the book's leather cover. It is over a hundred years old and in very good shape. He doesn't know how much Newt spent, but he knows the reason it was purchased. The corners of his mouth twitch.

Turning around, he sees a very hopeful expression on Newt's face. Hermann clears his throat. "If you can promise me that the lizard won't drop from the lamp onto my head while I'm reading, you may contact the breeder and bring it home."

Newt grins. "I will make sure your head stays lizard free, Hermann."

"Thank you, Newt."


End file.
